


Dirty

by Selah



Category: Jrock, Nightmare (Band), SID (band)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Public Masturbation, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His dirty little secret, found out by another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> Short bit of flash fiction written for 10_encounters@lj.com for the prompt public masturbation.

Ni~ya liked this strip club for a number of reasons, though close to the top was the fact that, if you didn't know how to find it, you never would. Didn't hurt anything that they also had sexy dancers - of both genders - and cheap drinks. And in all the time he had been coming to this place, he had never seen another bandman.

Until tonight.

The booth's cushion squeaked slightly as another man joined him, all too familiar piercings glinting in the low light as Aki scooted around to join him at the back of the semicircular bench.

“You've been coming here a lot lately, Ni-kun,” Aki murmured into his ear, lips and metal brushing against cartilage and hair. “Why is that, I wonder?”

A meaningless question, of course, and they both knew it. Aki's hand was already sliding down his chest, not stopping until he reached his wrist. Making it obvious that they both knew what Ni~ya had been doing when Aki had joined him.

“Seems a little sad to me,” the other bassist purred, sliding even closer to Ni~ya. “Or is it that you crave the rush of possibly being caught? Maybe it's just pretext? Is that it? Come here, enjoy the scenery, finish off somewhere else?”

Ni~ya huffed, pulling his hand from his pants and reaching for his beer. “What do you want, Aki?”

“No need to be so huffy, Ni~ya-kun,” the other bassist murmured, fingers slipping below the waistline of his pants, sliding down until they were wrapped around his cock. “Already so hard. I could help you with this.”

“Yeah? What did you have in mind?” Ni~ya murmured, a wry smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Instead of responding with words, Aki simply smirked and slid under the table. So it wasn't a surprise when, moments later, Ni~ya felt the zipper being pulled down on his pants, felt a hand wrapping around his cock again to free it from denim. He bit his lip against a low moan as soft lips wrapped around the head of his cock, hard metal pressing into sensitive flesh. Ni~ya came to this club because the dark booths allowed him to indulge in the illicit thrill of public sex, even if it was just his own hand. Having Aki's mouth on him was infinitely better, hands curling into dark hair as he felt the familiar coiling of pleasure in the pit of his stomach. He had to bite his lip to keep from moaning, keep from letting anyone else know what they were doing, the need to keep himself under strict control making the moment even better.

Aki did something with his tongue and for a moment Ni~ya could have sworn the world went white. Another long beat and then Aki was pulling back, carefully tucking him back into his pants. When the other bassist surfaced from beneath the table a moment later, he looked completely normal, no sign of what he had just been doing. Yet he could taste it quite clearly in the other man's kiss.

“There's more where that came from,” Aki purred, pulling away slowly, teasingly. An invitation of sorts, one Ni~ya would have to have been a fool not to accept.


End file.
